Di Bawah Pohon Momiji
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat musim gugur, di bawah pohon Momiji dengan daun-daun kemerahannya yang berjatuhan menghujani tubuh kecil mereka kala itu. / Kau menciptakan sebuah kenangan di bawah pohon ini yang akan sulit untuk dilupakan. / Dedicated for ALM II, SasoSaku. AU. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto since 1999**

**Warning: typos, ooc, AU, standard, simple, etc**

* * *

'**Di Bawah Pohon Momiji' by Emiria Tsubaki-san**

**Dedicated for ALM II (A Lifetime of Memories II)**

**Theme : Quotes and Seasons**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna merah kekuningan untuk lepas dari rantingnya. Air danau yang tenang membias warna langit yang sudah semakin menguning; menandakan jika hari mulai beranjak petang. Tak ayal jika jumlah pengunjung yang mendatangi tempat tersebut sudah menyusut sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun tidak tampak sama sekali pergerakan yang berarti untuk kedua anak manusia berbeda gen di sana. Mereka terduduk membisu di bawah pohon _maple_ yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya tanpa berniat untuk bercengkrama, seperti biasa. Seperti biasa... saat mereka berdua bertemu di tempat ini, _dulu_.

Tampak seorang lelaki berambut ikal kemerahan sedang melamun dengan dagu yang bertopang pada kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Mata berwarna coklat madunya menerawang dengan begitu dalam ke arah danau, tanpa tahu jika dirinya sendiri juga sedang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ yang duduk berlipat kaki di sampingnya.

"Aku akan pindah ke Thailand sebelum awal musim dingin tiba," ujar Sasori –lelaki berambut ikal kemerahan itu−.

Sakura –gadis bermahkota _soft pink _ itu- tersenyum miring. Gadis itu menyematkan helaian rambutnya di perselaan telinganya. Tatapannya beralih pada burung-burung kecil yang masih betah melayang-layang di langit.

Kalau ia memiliki alat perubah wujud, ia memilih merubah wujudnya menjadi burung. Makhluk hidup yang tidak pernah kesepian. Selalu bahu membahu dalam menjalani kehidupan. Selalu bersama-sama; terbang, mencari makan, bahkan mencari cintanya.

Intinya, Sakura ingin menjadi makhluk hidup yang tidak pernah merasa kesepian; seperti burung. Ditinggal satu, datang seribu.

'_Aku sedih...'_

"Lalu?"

Sasori sedikit tersentak. Tatapannya berpaling pada gadis manis yang berada kuranglebih sejengkal dari tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

'_...aku memang peduli...'_

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

'_...aku keberatan, sangat...'_

Sasori menarik senyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak, mengacak helaian merah muda di depannya dengan gemas. "Aku akan merindukan pertengkaran kita, _pinky_."

Sakura menarik tangan jahil Sasori dari kepalanya dengan paksa, "aku tidak akan merindukanmu, _pendek_!" serunya ketus.

"Hahaha," Sasori menarik leher Sakura dengan lengannya, memeluk sekaligus sedikit mencekik; iseng. "Kuanggap itu ungkapan sayang darimu, sahabat!"

_Deg_

Sahabat.

Sakura tersenyum miris dibalik pelukan 'sayang' dari lelaki bermarga Akasuna itu.

_Kalau saja lelaki itu tahu._

'_...berpura-pura itu menyakitkan, Sasori.'_

Bahkan isi hatinya berlawanan dengan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

Sakura berbaring lemas di atas kasur ukuran besar miliknya. Tubuhnya berguling dan menelungkup dengan kedua siku tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

"_Aku akan pindah ke Thailand sebelum awal musim dingin tiba,"_

'Awal musim dingin?'

Sakura meraih kalender kecil yang tergeletak di meja mungil di samping tempat tidurnya. Indra pengelihatannya menelusuri dengan cermat hal-hal yang tertulis di dalam kalender tersebut. Hari ini tanggal 28 November, berarti Sasori hanya memiliki sisa waktu satu atau dua hari untuk bersenang-senang di Jepang.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu menghela napas. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika telinganya mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari bibir sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut.

Sahabat? Oh bahkan perasaan Sakura lebih dari sekedar itu.

_Pluk_

Sebuah bantal terlempar tepat mengenai kepala Sakura.

"Aduuuh Ino!"

"Jangan ngelamun terus, _forehead_!"

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat, "tidak kok," dustanya. Emeraldnya berpaling pada sahabat perempuannya yang sedang duduk di kursi sembari membaca majalah. "Ino?"

"Hm?"

Sakura kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya. Hijau maniknya menerawang ke atas, "Sasori akan pindah ke Thailand sebelum awal musim dingin," ujarnya pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Ino.

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah _fashion _yang ada di pangkuannya. Telinganya seperti mendengar gumaman bernada kehilangan; padahal ia tahu jika Sakura selalu berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya.

Ino terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Bukan tidak mungkin lagi kalau anak itu sekarang memang benar-benar sedang merasa kehilangan. Ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat dimana dia dan Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori, bocah kecil yang tersesat, di bawah pohon _Momiji _saat musim gugur bulan ke-3.

_Well_, pertemuan mereka dibumbui dengan pertengkaran kecil. Bermula dari Sakura yang merasa iba dengan anak laki-laki yang berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon lalu menghampirinya. Sakura berniat baik, ingin mengajak bocah imut itu untuk berkenalan, sekalian menemaninya agar tidak sendirian.

"_Ino, anak itu imut sekali ya. Ajak kenalan yuk!"_

Ino terkikik sendiri saat mengingat ajakan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura kala itu.

Dengan tubuh yang dibalut syal dan topi rajut, Sakura menarik Ino untuk mendekati Sasori kecil waktu itu. Sakura tersenyum cerah melihat Sasori yang saat itu juga melihat ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap datar sosok Sakura, sampai sebuah kata keramat keluar dari bibirnya dengan polosnya.

"_Kenapa ngeliatin terus, pinky?"_

_Jleb_

Bisa ditebak kejadian selanjutnya saat itu.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk meletakkan majalah yang tadi dibaca olehnya di tempatnya semula.

Sakura dan Sasori, dari kecil mereka jarang sekali akur. Ino tahu, Sakura selalu mencoba untuk mengakurkan diri pada lelaki itu. Namun tetap saja, ujung-ujungnya? Saling mengejek juga 'kan.

Kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Ngapain? Ngetawain aku ya?" tuduh Sakura dengan mata yang menyipit curiga.

"Hahaha," Ino beranjak mendekati Sakura. "Kok tau sih?" candanya diselingi tawa yang menggema.

_Pluk_

Sakura melempar gulingnya dengan kesal ke arah Ino. "Aku bertanya daritadi kau tidak dengar hah?" geramnya.

"Dengar kok dengar, makanya aku tertawa," tukas Ino sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur Sakura. "Kau ingat tidak saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Sasori?"

_Blush_

Rona merah tergambar di pipi Sakura saat mendengar pertanyaan gamblang dari gadis berambut _blonde_ di sampingnya.

"_Kenapa ngeliatin terus, pinky?"_

"Kyaa Ino!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya sembari menggeleng keras, "jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada kejadian itu!" serunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Jelas saja Sakura mengharamkan hal itu untuk diingat-ingat kembali. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya; pertama kalinya dia dipanggil _pinky_ oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Selain itu, dirinya juga terlihat memalukan karena memandangi Sasori sampai segitunya.

Dan panggilan itu masih belum hilang sampai sekarang dari bibir orang itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. "Biar saja. Aku memang ingin melupakan hal itu! Kenangan memalukan!" ujarnya sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam bantal.

"Hey, kenangan itu seperti daun dalam kehidupan manusia. Kalau kita tidak punya kenangan, hidup terasa membosankan, kau tahu!"

Sakura terenyuh mendengar perkataan Ino. Manik _jade_ itu kembali menerawang pada masa lalunya. Benar juga, hidup tanpa kenangan itu seperti pohon tanpa daun. Kering dan tandus.

"Aku ingin tanya−" Ino menolehkan kepalanya, "−pertama kali kalian bertemu itu... saat musim gugur 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam. Benar. Yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat musim gugur, di bawah pohon _Momiji_ dengan daun-daunnya yang berjatuhan menghujani tubuh kecil mereka.

"_Aku akan pindah ke Thailand sebelum awal musim dingin tiba,"_

Sebelum awal musim dingin...

...berarti hari dimana musim gugur akan berakhir.

Bertemu di saat musim gugur, dan berpisah di saat musim gugur pula.

Kesannya, musim gugur baginya seperti awal dan akhir kisah kebersamaannya dengan Sasori.

"Lalu..."

"...apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino?"

Ino mengukirkan senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak, merangkul kedua bahu Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Manusia itu hidup dibantu oleh kenangan. Jadi mulai sekarang, buatlah kenangan yang bahagia dan menyenangkan saja."

Sakura menyadari satu hal. Selama ini, hari-harinya bersama Sasori hanya dijalani dengan pertengkaran sepele yang tidak berarti apapun.

Mungkin setelah ini, Sakura harus belajar menghargai kenangan-kenangan di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**November, 29th**

Sakura melajukan langkah kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bibirnya tiada henti menciptakan senyuman yang berseri-seri. Hari ini, pelajaran untuk menghargai kenangan-kenangan dalam hidupnya akan dimulai dari sini.

"_Manusia itu hidup dibantu oleh kenangan. Jadi mulai sekarang, buatlah kenangan yang bahagia dan menyenangkan saja."_

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah jalanan setapak di sudut kota, dimana orang yang membuat janji dengannya itu berdiri dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Mulutnya terlihat menguap lebar, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepala merahnya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu sembari memperhatikan lelaki itu dari belakang. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasori, belum pernah Sakura bertingkah manis pada pria _babyface_ itu. Gadis berambut _bubblegum _itu selalu bersikap ketus pada Sasori. Dan anehnya, Sasori malah senang dan semakin memancing emosinya.

Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu, mengapa dia tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada laki-laki itu.

Sasori tidak pernah tahu jika kemarahan Sakura dan sikap ketusnya selama ini hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk bertingkah manis, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu perkataan yang memicu pertengkaran antara mereka berdua.

'_Karena sejujurnya...'_

"Hey! _Pinky_!"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Tampak di pengelihatannya tubuh Sasori yang bergerak mendekat dengan ekspresi malas.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu! Lagipula, ngapain sih ngadain janji pagi-pagi?" tanya Sasori.

"Memang kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Sakura mendengus, "ya sudah sana pulang! Dasar pendek pemalas!" tukasnya kesal dan hampir saja berbalik pergi kalau Sasori tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Nggak kok nggak, gitu aja ngambek!" Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura, "lalu kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengetukkan dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya; berpose berpikir. "Kita ke kuil!" usulnya kemudian.

Sasori terlihat memikirkan ide Sakura, "baiklah, kita ke kuil. Kau mau bertobat kan? Ayo kuantar!"

_Tak_

Jitakan panas melayang di kepala Sasori. "Jangan membuat ricuh deh," seru Sakura dengan sarkatis.

"Kenapa suka sekali menjitak orang sih? Tidak sopan!" ucap Sasori sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kau sopan eh?"

_...aku hanya tidak mau kau mengetahui perasaanku.'_

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Ih marah, dasar pria pemarah!"

"Siapa yang pria pemarah? Sial, sini kubawa kau ke tukang salon untuk mengganti warna rambutmu!"

Pertengkaran yang manis, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Angin sore bertiup membelai helaian rambut merah muda milik putri tunggal Haruno yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon _Momiji –_tempat favoritnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis saat mengingat berbagai macam hal yang ia lakukan seharian bersama sahabat-yang-menurutnya-sangat-menyebalkan-itu. Mulai dari pergi ke kuil dan berdoa bersama, lalu ke tempat rekreasi yang menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam di sana.

Sakura terkekeh geli saat membayangkan wajah ketakutan Sasori ketika mencoba wahana baru yang menantang adrenalin. Bahkan ia merasakan ngilu saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat oleh lelaki itu.

"_Pinky_, ini es krim stroberi punyamu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah es krim berwarna _soft pink _terulur dari atas wajahnya. Dibarengi dengan ucapan terima kasih, diambilnya es krim itu dari tangan sosok pria berwajah imut yang sudah menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya.

Kelengangan melanda kala masing-masing dari mereka tengah sibuk menikmati es krim yang ada di tangannya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan suara semilir angin pun mendominasi kelengangan antara mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah mengapa keduanya terlihat sangat canggung.

"_Pinky_."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya diikuti dengan tatapan tanya yang ditujukan untuk Sasori.

Sejenak Sasori memperhatikan Sakura dengan dalam. "Jepitan rambutmu bagus," pujinya dengan santai.

"Ng?" Sakura menyentuh jepitan rambut berbentuk daun maple yang menjepit poninya ke samping. Seketika rona merah muncul di pipinya. Sakura menunduk malu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, perutnya terasa tergelitik mendengar pujian yang jarang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Jepitan rambut yang bertengger di rambutnya saat ini adalah hadiah dari Sasori yang baru dibelinya saat mereka berjalan-jalan tadi. Jujur, Sakura sendiri juga sangat menyukai jepitan rambut tersebut.

"Besok..." Jeda menghentikan perkataan Sasori sejenak, "...aku berangkat ke Thailand."

_Besok tanggal 30 November. Hari dimana musim gugur akan berakhir._

Merasa tidak ada balasan dari gadis di sampingnya, Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya, "jujur saja... sebelum aku memberitahumu, aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah."

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh lambat, memperhatikan Sasori dengan tatapan tanya. "Sebenarnya, kau ke sana dalam rangka apa?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

Sasori bergerak; menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Aku mengurus perusahaan ayah dan menetap di sana sampai seterusnya."

"A-Apa?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, "tapi aku menolaknya, mungkin lebih baik jika aku kembali saat awal musim semi tahun depan," timpalnya kemudian.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya pada tubuhnya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak berpaling pada sosok pemuda yang menyukai boneka kayu tersebut. "Kenapa ditolak?"

Sasori menghembuskan napas berat melewati mulutnya. "Aku bilang pada ayah jika aku tidak tertarik hidup di negara itu..."

"...dan lagipula aku lebih bahagia tinggal di kota kelahiranku sendiri. Tidak merasa asing."

Sakura tersenyum, mata jadenya berkilat kagum menatap Sasori. Dia tidak pernah melihat anak itu bicara serius seperti tadi.

"Aku menunggumu."

Sasori terperanjat dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur senang, "A-Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi?"

"Aku menunggumu, di musim semi tahun depan, Sasori," ulang Sakura sekali lagi dengan senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada pria di depannya.

Sasori mengubah arah tubuhnya ke arah depan, _nervous_. "Ah, haha. Aku pasti kembali..."

Sakura menghela napas lega.

"...untukmu."

"Eh? Apa?"

Sasori tersentak menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan tadi, "Ah maksudku, aku pasti kembali untuk kau, nenek Chiyo, dan mendiang ibu," ralatnya dengan agak tergagap. Sasori menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dan meringis geli –canggung.

Sekali lagi, hening menghiasi suasana di salah satu pohon _Momiji _di sana. Kedua anak manusia itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Merasa bosan, Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_ miliknya, menatap sisi wajah Sasori dari samping. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang pasti Sakura sedikit terpana kala wajah pemuda itu membayang indah di belakang pancaran sinar _sunset_ di sudut danau. Memperhatikan Sasori membuat rona merah muncul mengontraskan putih susu pipinya.

'_Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku...' _

"Oh iya, _pinky_."

Sakura tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Ng?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi baik begini mengajakku jalan-jalan?"tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba Sasori menimpali−

"Pasti gara-gara habis bertobat di kuil tadi ya, kau jadi jinak begini?"

Setampan-tampannya pria itu, Sasori tetaplah Sasori. Mulut jahilnya tidak bisa untuk tidak bertingkah sehari saja. "Aku sedang tidak bernafsu menjitakmu."

"Itu bagus. Seharusnya hari ini kau khususkan untuk membuatku senang sebelum aku pergi ke Thailand."

"_Urusai_."

"Oh iya, kau belum memberikan ciuman perpisahan kan? Ayo cium aku di pipi. Di bibir juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku takut rabies."

"Rabies kok takut rabies sih?"

"Arrggh dasar pendek menyebalkan. Sini kujitak kepalamu!"

_Meskipun tidak berlangsung lama, setidaknya aku sudah memberikanmu kenangan yang menyenangkan, 'kan? Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan di sana._

_._

_._

_**Manusia itu hidup dibantu oleh kenangan. Jadi mulai sekarang, buatlah kenangan yang bahagia dan menyenangkan saja. –Nice Guy, Drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

** I**

* * *

A/N : Wadaw akhirnya selesai juga. Fanfict ini ditulis diselingi dengan pembuatan sequel Cueknya Pacarku yang dari kemarin nggak selesai-selesai. Dengan bantuan referensi dari mbah google, fanfict ini berakhir dengan ending sungguh amat gaje. Ini fanfict SasoSaku keduaku untuk memperingati A Lifetime of Memories II setelah ALM pertama nggak ikutan kkk ._. semoga memuaskan ya =_=

Jangan lupa review! :D

19 – 04 – 13 at 18:15  
With love, Emiria Tsubaki-san.


End file.
